Sloan
by Jodie225
Summary: The young Justice team get a new teammate named Sloan. She is a friend of Batman's, and makes s good first impression, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have secrets.


Down Town Gotham

In a dark alley on the bad side of Gotham there was a woman who was being attacked by a very large man wearing a black ski mask.

" Get over here!" the man grabbed the woman by her hair, and threw her into the wall.

" Please no. Someone help me!" The woman screamed.

" Ain't no one going to help you, you're mine." the man said.

" Get away from her." a small, and soft voice came.

The man turned around to see a small 5'5 girl, with long white hair, dark red eyes, slightly larger pupils than an average human, dark lashes, black, arched brows, a left brow piercing, pale skin, black, sharp nails, and looked about 16 years old. She was wearing a black, sleeveless, leather leotard that had a white flame in the middle of her chest, silver cuffs on both her forearms, thigh high black boots with a white stripe on the front, one black wrist glove on her left hand, a silver chain around her waist, and a black headband pushing her hair back.

" Run away little girl, before you get hurt." the man threatened.

" I'm going to tell you one more time, get away from her." the girl had a very plain, but demanding voice.

" Haha. Beat it kid, and go play hero somewhere else. " the man started to play with the woman's long brown hair.

Suddenly the man was hit in the face by the white haired girls foot. He spit out some blood that landed on the floor, and looked at the red eyed girl.

" You little tramp!" the man got out a pocket knife, and ran at the girl.

The masked man jabbed his knife out trying to stick the white haired girl with it, but she was too fast. The young girl easily dodged the man's blade by swiftly moving side to side, and leaning back.

" I thought you would have put up more of a fight." the girl stated.

When the man jabbed his knife at her again the girl grabbed the man's arm, and quickly broke it with her super strength.

" Ahh!" the man yelled in pain. " You want a fight? Here you go!" the man pulled out a gun, and aimed it at the girl.

" What kind of real fight contains a gun? Only a coward who knows he cannot win would pull out a weapon." the girl explained.

" Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm going to win." the man assured.

" Really? Then pull the trigger." the white haired girl dared.

" Don't think I'm playing! I'm not scared to kill a kid." the man stated.

" Actually you're very scared. I can hear your heart racing, and your breathing has gotten heavy." the girl said.

" What?" the man questioned.

" Go ahead, pull the trigger." she dared again.

" I'm not scared!" the man yelled.

" Then do it!" the white haired girl yelled.

" Boom!" suddenly the man pulled the trigger, and the bullet went right for the girls head, but out of no where a white force field appeared made entirely out of white energy, and shielded the girl from the bullet.

" What the hell?" the man looked at his gun. " Who are you?" the man questioned.

" My names Sloan, nice to meet you." the girl quickly grabbed the gun from the man's hands, and crushed it easily with her one hand.

" W-what are you?" The masked man started backing up.

" Just a girl who want's to keep the world safe from scumbags like you." Sloan punched the man in the face causing him to slam into the brick wall, and knock out.

" T-thank you…" the woman said.

" You should get home." Sloan suggested.

" R-right. Thanks again Sloan." the woman quickly walked out of the alley, and headed home.

Sloan picked the man up bridal style, and then flew up into the sky. The young hero flew him all the way to the police station. She laid him down in front of the station for the cops to take him in like she always does.

Downtown Gotham Homes

Sloan lived in these very dirty apartments in downtown Gotham. The young girl was on the roof of her building when suddenly she disappeared in a pool of white energy. She then appeared in a small apartment.

" Home, sweet home." she muttered.

Her apartment was small, it had dull gray walls, black carpet, a small kitchen, a small living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. The young girl pulled off her headband, and put her hair up in a high ponytail.

" Nice try, but I know you're here." Sloan said as she opened her fridge, and pulled out a can of soda.

" Of course you do." out from the shadows stepped Batman.

" Your heartbeat still isn't slow enough, and your breathing still too loud." Sloan said.

" I guess I'll have to work on that." the dark knight said in his usual emotionless voice.

" What are you doing here Bruce? Came to see if I'd changed my mind?" Sloan took a seat on her couch.

" Yes." Batman answered.

" Well like the last 3 times, my answer is no." Sloan stated.

" Why not?" Batman asked.

" Because, I don't want to be part of some superhero team." Sloan answered.

" You'd be a great addition to the team." Batman stated.

" Not interested." Sloan said.

"You can't just live alone your whole life." Batman explained.

" And why is that?" Sloan asked.

" You'll become an isolated, and lonely person who will grow to be depressed." Batman answered.

" Why do you want me on this team so bad? And don't say it's because I'd make a great addition, because I know thats a lie." Sloan stated.

" I believe that if you join this team, then it will help you." Batman explained.

" Help me? Help me with what?" Sloan curiously asked.

" Help you become a happier, and active person. You will meet friends, go on missions, and leave this horrid apartment." Batman explained.

" I don't need friends." Sloan assured.

" I know thats a lie. I know you Sloan, you might not remember who you are, but I do. You are a kind, caring, and brave girl who just made a mistake." Batman said.

" Just a mistake?! Batman I killed someone! Someone who had a daughter to go home to, a mother who loved him, and the rest of his life ahead of him…...I took that away from him because I couldn't control myself. What if it happens again, and I kill someone else?" Sloan questioned.

" It won't." Batman assured.

" How do you know?" Sloan asked.

" Because, I know you have worked on controlling yourself for 3 whole years. You won't lose control." Batman answered.

" I wish that were true." Sloan sighed.

" You can do this." Batman stated. Sloan looked up at the dark knight, and knew he wasn't lying, she knew he believed in her.

" Ugh….fine." Sloan said.

" Alright pack your things tonight, and tomorrow you will move into the cave." Batman explained.

" W-wait, what am I going to tell the team? What if they ask where I came from? How you know me? or-" Sloan was cut off.

" You just tell them you're from Gotham, and you helped me stop a criminal." Batman answered.

" Okay…" Sloan nodded.

" I will see you tomorrow." Batman jumped out the window, and disappeared into the darkness.

" Yeah, see you tomorrow." Sloan sighed.

The Next Day

Aqualad, Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, M'gann, and Robin were all anxious to meet their new teammate. They had heard great things about her from the Justice League, and couldn't believe she helped Batman out a while back. Of course Robin was a little upset that Batman never told him about this girl, but he soon got over it.

" Batman 02, Superman 01, Martian Manhunter 07" the 3 leaguers appeared from the Zeta tubes.

Batman started pressing buttons on the keyboard that was in front of the Zeta tubes, and then they went off again.

" Override Batman 02. Sloan 08" out of the tube walked Sloan, she had 2 suitcases in her hands, and was wearing civilian clothes. She had on a gray tank top, a black jacket, a dark green mini skirt, black tights, and black combat boots. She walked over by Batman, and looked at her new team who were all staring at her.

" Guy's this is Sloan, your new teammate." Superman introduced.

" Hey." Sloan said.

" Hi Sloan, I'm M'gann, that's Conner, Artemis, Kaldur, Wally, and Robin." the green martian introduced.

" It's nice to meet you Sloan." Robin said.

" It's nice to meet you too Robin." Sloan gave a slight smile.

" Why don't you all show Sloan around." Superman suggested.

" Sure." a cheerful M'gann smiled.

The young justice team started showing Sloan around leaving the 3 leaguers to talk amongst themselves.

" So Sloan where you from?" Kid Flash asked.

" Gotham." Sloan answered.

" I've never seen you around before, and I've been to Gotham many times." Robin stated.

" Yeah, well I don't go out much." Sloan lied.

" Well we've heard great things about you especially from Batman." Artemis said.

" Oh, yeah. Batman, and I go back a while." Sloan stated.

" He said you saved his life." Superboy said.

" Well I wouldn't say I saved his life, but yeah I helped him out a little bit." Sloan explained.

" So what can you do?" Kid Flash questioned.

" What can I do?" Sloan was confused a bit.

" I believe what Kid Flash is trying to ask is what abilities do you possess." Aqualad explained.

" Oh. Uh, well I have all sorts of abilities." Sloan answered.

" Like?" Kid Flash asked.

" Well, my main ability is magic, and with magic I can pretty much do everything. I can fly, teleport, move things with my mind, I have enhanced strength, and many other things." Sloan answered.

" Magic, as in real magic?" M'gann questioned.

" Yeah." Sloan answered.

" Oh, I love magic! Could you show us something?!" the green martian begged.

" Uh...sure I guess I could show you a little something." Sloan said.

The young white haired girl put her bags down on the ground. Sloan held out her hand, and suddenly a pink light started glowing from her hand. The pink light turned into a beautiful pink rose that was surrounded by sparkles, and looked like it was glowing.

" Wow!" M'gann smiled.

" That's amazing." Artemis stated.

" Yeah." Superboy agreed.

" What's the big deal it's just a flower." Kid Flash stated.

Everyone gave the red haired boy a glare. " Sorry Sloan, but Wally here doesn't believe in magic." Artemis said.

" Oh that's fine, most people are just afraid of what they can't explain." Sloan stated.

" It's just a flower." Kid Flash stated.

" But it appeared out of no where, look it's glowing with a beautiful pink light, and it has sparkles surrounding it." M'gann stated.

" M'gann I can tell you really love, and believe in magic. How about you have this flower as a gift?" Sloan suggested.

" R-really? Oh, I'd love to keep this flower thank you!" the green martian carefully grabbed the flower.

" This particular flower doesn't require watering or sunlight. It actually is meant to be kept in a dark room so that when it's powers are in effect it shines bright." Sloan explained.

" Powers? What do you mean powers?" M'gann asked.

" Well this is a Dream flower. When it is surrounded by someone who truly believes in magic then it's light will glow bigger, and it will give you happy dreams. But if it's surrounded by a non believer who thinks magic is a scam it's light will dim down causing it to die, and bring nightmares to the one who killed it." Sloan explained.

" Well then you better keep it away from Wally." Artemis joked.

" Hahah!" everyone except for Kid Flash started laughing at the joke.

The young heroes showed Sloan the entire cave, and now they were at her new room she would be sleeping in. The room has huge, it had black metal walls, black marble flooring, a queen sized bed with black covers, a black desk, a walk in closet, a bathroom, and a small dresser next to the bed with an alarm clock on it.

" Why don't you go ahead, and unpack. I'm going to make us some lunch to eat." M'gann smiled.

" Sounds good." Sloan said, returning the smile.

When M'gann walked away Sloan shut her door, and let out a breath. She put her suitcases on her bed, and started to unpack. After hanging up all her clothes, and putting everything she packed in their rightful places Sloan decided to decorate her plain room.

" This place could really use a touch of magic." Sloan said.

The young girl slowly walked around her room decorating it using her magic. She made a black vanity with lights around the mirror, and a stool to sit on. She also gave her bed a black canopy, she gave herself a tall black dresser, a round mirror with black framing on her wall, a flat screen t.v., a small black couch, 2 black bookshelves one was filled with books, and the other potions.

" Now, lets add a little sparkle." Sloan whispered.

The white haired girl used her magic to make her ceiling fill up with floating bottles hanging filled with different colored glowing dust. The glowing dust made the room light up, there were purples, pinks, blues, and greens covering the ceiling. Sloan then made another dream flower from her magic, she put it in a glass case, and put it on a single black shelf that was above her vanity.

" Alright, now let's check out what kind of security system they have." Sloan got out her blue laptop, placed it on the computer desk, and started examining the caves security system.

" Knock, Knock." Sloan heard someone knocking at her door.

" Uh, come in." she announced.

M'gann entered Sloans room, and was amazed at how beautiful it was. " Oh, wow." M'gann said as she looked around.

" Yeah, I decided to decorate." Sloan stated.

" It's beautiful." the green martian looked up at the ceiling. " How did you- wait let me guess….Magic?" M'gann asked.

" That would be correct." Sloan smiled.

" Well, it's beautiful." M'gann complimented.

" Thanks." Sloan said.

" Uh, lunch is ready." M'gann said remembering the reason she came to Sloan's room in the first place.

" Oh, okay." Sloan got up, and walked out of her room, and to the kitchen.

The 3 teammates all sat at the dining table, and started to eat the food M'gann had made for them all. They shared jokes with each other, and laughed together. " _I have to admit this actually wasn't a bad idea." _Sloan thought to herself as she continued to eat. The white haired girl just felt deep down that she was really going to like it here.

2 day's later

It's been 2 days since Sloan joined the team, and so far she was liking it. She had become great friends with M'gann, and Superboy, and also good friends with the rest of the team. She hasn't been on a mission yet since Batman hasn't given them one, but she was hoping that would soon change.

" Batman 02" the zeta tube announced. The dark knight appeared inside the cave.

" Computer channel 5 news." Batman announced.

Suddenly a reporter popped up on the computer screen. " Earlier today a man was attacked by a mad guerilla. Luckily he got away with only minor injuries-" Batman then lowered the volume.

" Guerilla's that's our mission?" Kid Flash questioned.

" This is the 3rd attack in the last week." Batman stated.

" Batman you must be joking." Robin said.

" I never joke about the mission." Batman stated. The young boy wonder looked away ashamed that he would say such a thing. " Before you all leave I need to speak with Aqualad." Batman stated.

Batman, and Aqualad walked to the other side of the room so they weren't heard, but little did they know Superboy was using his super hearing.

" Did you find Red Tornado?" Aqualad asked.

" No." Batman answered.

" When you told me there was a mole on the team, I did not expect it to be Red Tornado." Aqualad admitted.

" We don't know what happened with Red Tornado, but we will find out. Do the rest of your team know you knew there was a mole?" Batman asked.

" I have not yet told them, and I am not sure I should." Aqualad stated.

" It is up to you. Since we know now it was Red Tornado, and not anyone on the team, then it doesn't really matter." Batman said.

" Yes, but I fear they might-" Aqualad wasn't able to finish his sentence.

The atlantean was slammed against the wall by an angered Superboy. " You knew?!" Superboy yelled.

" Superboy? What are you doing?!" M'gann along with the rest of her team walked over to the kryptonian.

" He knew there was a mole on the team, and didn't tell us!" Superboy stated.

" What? Aqualad is that true?" M'gann asked. Everyone waited for their leaders answer.

" Yes it is, but I was only doing what I thought was best for the team." Aqualad stated.

" Those things almost killed M'gann!" Superboy was gripping Aqualads shirt tight.

" That's enough!" Batman said. Superboy slowly let go of Aqualad, and walked next to M'gann.

" Aqualad, why didn't you tell us?" Robin asked.

" I was not sure who was the mole, and I didn't want to worry you all." Aqualad answered.

" What you mean is you thought it was one of us." Kid Flash stated.

" How could you do something like that? We were all almost killed." Artemis stated.

" Aqualad did what he had to do for the sake of the team. Now I expect you all to be able to get this mission done, and not let your feelings get in the way." Batman stated.

Everyone just had angered looks on their faces, well everyone but Sloan since she had no idea what they were even talking about.

" The coordinates are in the bio ships computer, now go." Batman demanded.

Everyone but Sloan, and Aqualad started walking to the garage. Kid Flash, and Robin muttered some words at Aqualad, and gave him glares as they walked past him. " _Poor guy." _Sloan thought to herself. She could see how sad it made Aqualad knowing his team was upset with him, and thought he doesn't trust them. The young white haired girl followed her team, and entered the bio ship ready for her very first mission, which so far wasn't starting out very good.

Emerald Island

The bio ship had just landed on an island where people have been attacked by guerilla's. Everyone walked off the bio ship, and onto the ground.

" I believe we should-" Aqualad was cut off.

" You just think you can give orders after what you did?" Kid Flash questioned.

" How about we just all split up." Robin stated.

" Kid, Robin-" the atlantean was cut off once again.

" We formed this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us, and now you're doing the same! You're one of them." Robin snarled before he, and Kid Flash walked away into the jungle.

" You shouldn't even be in charge!" Superboy yelled. " Come on M'gann I'll protect you." Superboy said as he grabbed M'ganns arm.

" I don't need you to protect me!" M'gann yelled as she pulled her arm away.

" I just-" Superboy was cut off.

" You want to protect her like Aqualad did?! I don't think being around you is good for our health." Artemis said before her, and M'gann walked away into the jungle together.

" Why didn't you stop them?!" Superboy yelled at Aqualad.

" I'm s-" Superboy jumped high into the air not letting Aqualad finish.

" So far my first mission hasn't turned out to be as great as I thought it would." Sloan stated.

" My apologies for that." Aqualad said.

" It's fine." Sloan assured. " But could you explain to me what exactly is going on?" Sloan asked.

" Of course." Aqualad explained what happened with Red Tornado as he, and Sloan walked through the jungle.

" So that's why they're so angry at you." Sloan stated.

" Yes, I betrayed them, and now they hate me." Aqualad sadly said.

" Aqualad, you didn't betray them. You were thinking about your team, and decided that not telling them would be best." Sloan stated.

" But if I would have told them that there was a mole on the team, then-" Aqualad was cut off.

" Then you still would have been attacked." Sloan stated.

" I suppose that is true." Aqualad agreed.

" Listen to me, I know I haven't been here long enough to have any say in what goes on between the team, but they picked you to be their leader because they trusted you to do the right things, and to guide them. And that is exactly what you did you decided that not worrying them about the mole was the best thing to do, it's their problem if they get their feelings hurt not yours. In the end you are a great leader who will always do what is right for your team, and you have to remind them of that." Sloan explained

Aqualad thought about what Sloan had just said, he knew she was right, he knew he made the right choice, and he knew he'd always think of his team.

" Thank you Sloan, you have helped me through my time of need." Aqualad thanked.

" No problem." Sloan gave a slight smile.

Suddenly the 2 heroes heard a noise coming from the jungle. They both looked to their left, and stared into the trees.

" Did you hear that?" Aqualad asked.

" Yeah." Sloan answered.

Suddenly the trees got crumbled by a giant elephant that looked like it was mutated. It had huge horns, and tears in it's skin. Aqualad, and Sloan stood in fighting stances, but then another elephant came from the other side. Sloan, and Aqualad were now back to back ready to attack the mutant elephants. The elephants charged at both heroes as they roared loud.

The 2 heroes quickly got out of the way. Sloan flew up into the air while Aqualad jumped high into the sky. The elephants stopped before they hit each other, and went after the 2 teammates. Sloan saw the giant elephant coming her way, the white haired girl quickly used her power to earthbend to make a giant rock wall come up from the ground, and shield her. The mutant elephant tried to stop, but instead he slammed through the rock wall causing it to break.

" Ugh!" Sloan quickly created a force field out of white energy to shield her from the rock fragments.

While Sloan was dealing with her mutant elephant Aqualad was dealing with his. The young hero created whips with his hydro swords. He wrapped them around the elephants horns, and pulled down with all his strength. When the elephants face got close enough Aqualad kicked the elephant in the head causing him to fall on his side. The hurt elephant slowly got up, and readied himself to charge. Aqualad noticed a black collar around the elephant's neck that had a small red light on it. When the elephant charged at him Aqualad used his whip to grab the collar, and he pulled it off. The elephant quickly stopped attacking, and walked back into the jungle.

" Sloan remove the collar!" Aqualad yelled.

" On it!" Sloan replied.

The young girl's hand's started glowing white, and she used her power of telekinesis to remove the collar from the elephants neck. The huge, black collar fell to the ground, and the elephant walked into the jungle like nothing had happened. Sloan slowly landed on the ground, and dusted off her leotard.

" Well that was simple." Soan stated.

" Yes." Aqualad agreed. " _M'gann it's Aqualad can you hear me?" _the hero tried to talk to M'gann through the telepathic link, but M'gann had not made one before leaving with Artemis.

" What's wrong?" Sloan asked.

" M'gann did not put up a telepathic link so I cannot warn her about the mutant animals" Aqualad answered.

" Well then let's find them." Sloan said.

" Agreed." Aqualad, and Sloan headed into the jungle to try, and find their teammates.

With Superboy

Superboy was walking through the jungle angry at the events that had happened earlier that night. The young hero stopped walking when he heard something in the bushes, he examined the bush to see if anything was there. Suddenly a mutated wolf jumped out from behind him, and attacked. Superboy quickly punched the wolf in the face causing it to slam against a rock, and cry out.

" What the?" Superboy whispered as he looked at the mutated animal.

From behind him another mutated wolf jumped out, and tackled him to the ground. Superboy quickly grabbed the wolf's neck, and kicked him off. As the 2 wolves attacked Superboy once again biting, and clawing at the boy. In the jungle there was another wolf watching the fight, he had all white fur, and dark eyes. He looked like he could be the alpha of the pack, but all he was doing was watching as his pack attacked the tough boy.

Robin &amp; Kid

Kid Flash, and Robin were walking through the jungle still upset about what Aqualad had done. They angrily talked back, and forth about how messed up it was.

" I can't believe he would actually think one of us could be the mole!" Kid Flash yelled.

" It's like he doesn't even remember why we formed this team in the first place!" Robin added.

As the 2 boys let their emotions out 4 giant mutant birds were flying their way. As they got close to the 2 heroes they attacked.

" Woah!" Kid Flash turned his head to see giant birds fly right past his face.

" What are those things?" Robin questioned.

" They look like….birds." Kid Flash stated.

" Those aren't ordinary birds." Robin stated.

The 4 birds came back towards the boys. Robin quickly got out a disc and threw it at the bird in front. The giant black bird dodged the disc which hit one of the other birds behind him causing the bird to fall to the ground.

" Run!" Kid Flash yelled.

The 2 heroes ran through the forest while also fighting the birds. Robin kept throwing discs, but the birds kept dodging them.

" What kind of bird's are they!?" Kid Flash yelled as he ran at a leveled pace so he didn't leave his teammate behind.

Artemis &amp; M'gann

The 2 girls stopped by a river to take a break. They both sat down on a huge log, and started talking.

" Can you believe Aqualad thought that one of us could be the traitor?" Artemis questioned.

" It is a little upsetting." M'gann answered.

" A little? M'gann he doesn't trust us, and-" Artemis was cut off.

A giant mutated alligator jumped out of the water, and bit the log in half. M'gann jumped to the ground while Artemis flew up in the air fromt the log busting in half. The huge alligator jumped up, and grabbed Artemis by her backpack with his teeth. Then he brought her back into the water, and started to twirl her around. Artemis tried to unclip her backpack, but she couldn't. M'gann quickly jumped in the water, and swam down to Artemis. She unclipped her backpack for her, and Artemis quickly saw up for air. The alligator started to go after M'gann, but the green martian's eyes lit up white, she held her hands out , and used her telekinesis to send the alligator flying out of the water, and all the way into the jungle far, far away from them.

" Artemis, are you okay?!" M'gann quickly asked as she ran to Artemis's side.

" I-I'm fine." Artemis answered as she coughed.

" We need to get in touch with Aqualad." M'gann stated.

Telepathic Link

**M'gann: **Aqualad can you hear me?

**Aqualad: **Yes.

**M'gann: **Artemis, and I were just attacked by a giant alligator.

**Aqualad: **Yes Sloan, and I ran into a similar problem. M'gann link everyone up.

**M'gann:** Is everyone here?

**Robin: **Yes.

**Kid Flash: **Yeah.

**Sloan: **Uh, yeah…

**Artemis: **Yup**. **

**M'gann: **Superboy? You there?!

**Superboy: **Busy, call back later.

**Aqualad: **There is something going on with the animals. We should regroup, and find out what.

**Kid Flash: **Why would we take orders from you?

**Robin: **KF is right you shouldn't be giving orders.

**Artemis: **I can't believe you thought one of us was the mole!

**Kid Flash:** Some friend you are.

**Artemis: **How are we suppose to be a team, when you don't even trust us?

**Aqualad: **That's enough! I did what I did because I thought it was the right choice, and I still do. Now if you all want to pick a new leader of this team, then I will be more than happy to step down, but until then I am the commander of this team, and I am commanding that we regroup, and find out what's going on. Do you all understand?!

**Robin:** yes.

**Kid Flash: **Ugh...yeah.

**Artemis: **Sure.

**M'gann: **Alright.

**Superboy: **Got it.

**Aqualad: **Good, now everyone meet me at my coordinates I have found something.

End of Link

Aqualad, and Sloan were on top of a small cliff, and in front of them they saw a metal base surrounded by a yellow force field.

" You know, Taking control of the problem was really impressive." Sloan stated.

" I could not have done it without your input." Aqualad said.

" Well, glad I could help." Sloan stated.

A few minutes later the rest of the young justice team arrived at Aqualad's, and Sloan's location. They were all looking at the metal base in front of them.

" What's that yellow thing around it?" Kid Flash asked.

" I'm not sure, but I'm getting high electromagnetic readings from it." Robin stated.

" We need to get that force field down so we can get to the base." Superboy stated.

" I found a target." Artemis stated.

" Then get ready to hit it." Aqualad said.

The young hero jumped to the ground, and ran at the force field. His tattoos started to light up, then he put his hands in the force field, and started to pull it with his hands, and make a small opening.

" Now!" Aqualad yelled.

Artemis let go of her arrow. The green arrow flew through the opening, and hit a device that was on the door of the base. Suddenly the yellow force field disappeared, the rest of the young justice team all jumped to the ground, and started walking to the base, but they were stopped by some mutant monkeys on the roof. The monkey's quickly jumped from the roof, and attacked the heroes. While fighting one of them Aqualad noticed they too had collars around their necks.

" Remove the collars!" Aqualad yelled.

" Easier said, than done." Robin stated as a monkey jumped on his back, and one was around his leg.

Artemis shot one of her arrows at the monkey on Robin's leg causing the monkey to get trapped in ice.

" Thanks." Robin said.

" No problem." Artemis answered.

Suddenly a monkey jumped at Artemis from behind, Robin quickly through a disc at it, and a net popped out trapping the monkey.

" Thanks." Artemis said.

" No problem." Robin stated.

The 2 removed the collars from the monkeys, and the 2 mutant animals ran off into the jungle. M'gann was surrounded by monkeys, the green martian used her telekinesis to remove the collars from the monkey's neck's. They simply walked away from M'gann, and into the jungle.

" Well, that was easy." M'gann said.

Kid Flash was running as fast as he could taking off the collars. He finally stopped running when a monkey attacked him.

" Ah!" the red haired boy fell to the ground.

The monkey's sharp teeth were about to bite him, when Sloan kicked the monkey with her leg sending him far into the jungle.

" Uh..thanks." Kid Flash said.

" Sure." Sloan said as she walked away, and started to take the collars off the monkey's.

Suddenly out of the metal base came a giant guerrilla. It had black fur, dark eyes, a red hat, and a machine gun. It started to shoot at the young justice team who quickly took cover from the fast racing bullets.

" Hey!" the guerilla turned it's head to see Superboy's fist coming right for it.

The guerilla was punched by Superboy, and slammed into a wall. The black furred guerilla aimed it's gun at Superboy, but M'gann used her telekinesis to crush it.

" What are you going to use now?" Superboy laughed. The angry guerrilla got up, and punched Superboy.

" Superboy!" M'gann yelled. The guerilla quickly ran back inside the base.

" This is taking too long!" Kid Flash yelled.

" You're right." Sloan agreed. " It's time to end this."

Sloan started flying in the air, her eyes were glowing white, and her hair burning with white flames. The young girl held her hands up in the air, and suddenly a white ball of energy surrounded her hands.

" Everyone stand back!" she yelled.

What looked like white bolts of lightning came from Sloan's energy ball, and destroyed all the collars on the monkey's at the same time. The monkey's quickly ran off into the jungle together, and Sloan landed on the ground. Her eyes stopped glowing, and her hair stopped burning with white flames.

" Good work Sloan." Aqualad said.

" Thanks." Sloan stated.

Superboy punched a giant hole through the wall of the base, and the team entered. There they saw the guerrilla that attacked them, and a purple, and black machine with a brain inside of it.

" What is that?" Kid Flash asked.

" I don't know, but it's kind of gross." Artemis answered.

" Ahh, I see the justice league sent their sidekicks to stop me." the machine had a robotic voice.

" We're not sidekicks." Superboy stated.

" Mala, get them." Suddenly the giant guerrilla got out a huge gun, and shot it at the group of teens.

From the gun came a red laser. The young justice team jumped out of the way causing the laser to hit the wall, and make it explode. Superboy jumped at Mala, but the guerilla shot him with the laser. The young hero flew back, and slammed into the hard wall of the base. Aqualad made shiels from his hydro swords, and started running at Mala. The guerilla shot the gun at Aqualad causing him to put his shields up. Aqualad was being protected by his shields but not for long they were about to break.

" Aqualad!" M'gann yelled.

The green martian used her telekinesis to destroy the gun. Malla quickly growled, and ran at M'gann who used her telekinesis to send the guerilla flying back. Mala got up, and the brain in the machine went to his side.

" Come on Mala it is time for us to go." the brain said.

The brain pulled a device out from his machine body, and handed it to Mala. The giant guerrilla pressed the button, and suddenly a giant purple light shined, and everything started shaking.

" Everybody down." Kid Flash yelled. Everyone got down on the ground ready for what was going to happen. " It's going to blow!"

The young justice team were lying on the ground for about 10 seconds, and then they all got up to see the brain, and Mala gone.

" You mean that huge bright light was nothing?" Kid Flash questioned.

" Guess so." Robin answered.

Suddenly a giant white wolf walked into the base. It was the same wolf that was watching Superboy in the jungle.

" Hey, you found me!" Superboy smiled.

The half kryptonian embraced the wolf in a hug. " Uh...who's that?" Artemis asked.

" I met him in the jungle, he had one of those collars around his neck, but I got it off." Superboy answered.

" Right…" Artemis said.

Bio Ship

The young justice team were all ready to board the bio ship. Aqualad was standing at the front of the small metal step they use to get onto the bio ship.

" Are you really going to step down as leader?" Robin asked.

" If that is what you all want, then yes." Aqualad said.

Everyone was in silence, they weren't sure what to say. They all exchanged looks before someone spoke up.

" I for one think Aqualad is a great leader, and we should keep it that way." Sloan said.

" Me too." M'gann added.

" Yeah, me too." Superboy smiled.

" So do I." Kid Flash added.

" What do you say? Stay our leader just for a while longer?" Robin asked.

" It would be an honor." Aqualad smiled.

While everyone was boarding the bio ship Superboy, and M'gann were still with wolf. They had a small fight earlier so it was a little awkward.

" I'm sorry for what I did earlier." Superboy apologized.

" Me too. But when we're out on mission's your my teammate, not my boyfriend okay?" M'gann asked.

" Okay." Superboy answered.

" So, are you going to keep that thing?" Kid Flash asked as she walked over to his teammates.

" Yeah, I am." Superboy answered.

" What will you name him?" M'gann asked.

" I don't know? How about…...Krypto?" Superboy asked.

" Uh dude, I think that's already taken." Kid Flash stated.

" Okay, well how about I just call him Wolf?" Superboy asked.

" That sounds nice." M'gann smiled.

" It's a little original for my taste, but hey what ever floats your boat." Kid Flash joked.

The young heroes all boarded the bio ship, and headed back to the cave. They had a bad day in the beginning, but it turned out to be a great day in the end, and Sloan was happy about how much she helped.


End file.
